


【反派铁系列】末路狂欢

by Noone_wuming



Series: all铁短篇车 [11]
Category: Marvel
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-03
Updated: 2018-12-03
Packaged: 2019-09-06 06:04:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 12,998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16826647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Noone_wuming/pseuds/Noone_wuming
Summary: 无论什么时候，在这个地方，极目一望，那是死亡，是穷途末路，是永久的冬天。——曹禺卑微的爱——基连铁控制的爱——紫人铁献祭的爱——斯库鲁盾铁MCU×EMH交互宇宙





	1. [基连铁]爬虫与花

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 剧情梗概：时间线放在无限战争后期。托尼在一次战斗中濒临死亡，早该消失的基连却突然出现，将他带到自己的秘密基地，把改造后的绝境病毒注入对方体内，因此挽救了他的性命。  
> 这里的绝境病毒参考钢3里那种会让人变热变强（？）的，不过不会爆炸

这片空间充斥着虚无。说是虚无也许不太贴切，因为真空中悬浮着无数细碎的陨石。但这里太冷清，冷清地连星辰都看不见几颗，有人说它建立在别的时空，也有人怀疑它是否存在，但眼下，这里确实矗立着一座漆黑的高楼，被陨石环绕着，多么精巧的望远镜都不可能看见它。大楼顶端，与此格格不入的霓虹招牌只亮着”IM”两个字母，就好像这栋阴森的楼在对外宣称：“我就是黑暗。”  
“啊——”真空中是不能传声的，托尼知道，他没指望会有人找到这里来救他，他只是太难受了，或者说，痛苦。但他不想用这个词形容自己的处境，否则就会像刚来的时候那个人对他承诺的那样：“从此以后永无宁日。”  
这只是漫长而普通的一天而已。  
“你醒了。”基连慢条斯理地戴上手套，掀开他的眼皮看了会儿，“绝境病毒正在修复你的身体。”  
“你，不如让我死了……”托尼全身都像被烧灼的痛，手术室的灯光太亮，他再次闭上眼睛。“你不感谢我把你救下来就算了，还总是对我摆脸色，老实说，”基连咂咂唇，“我都有点伤心了。”  
托尼发出一声嘲笑，笑声因为痛苦而有些变味，基连不耐烦地打给他一针镇痛剂。  
“想不到堂堂钢铁侠也有不如我的时候，我都没这么痛过。”  
“你一定注射了一吨镇痛剂。”  
“啧，”基连扔掉针管，“所以你一不痛就会给我找不痛快，是吗？”  
“我知道你想要什么。”托尼眼里染上金色，定定地注视着对方，“你有很多恨我的理由，让我活着无非是想折磨我罢了。我们做个交易如何？你用你的生化人去揍灭霸一顿，我就躺平让你揍我出气。”  
“揍你我能得到什么，”基连忍不住笑出声，“你真是盲目自信地可爱。”  
“操我呢？”

基连沉默了。

我这算是什么呢？奉献自己？苟且偷生？还是自我毁灭？托尼在对方的唇覆上来时，脑海里却在思考这些问题。他没有得出结论，绝境病毒把他脑子烧得迷迷糊糊，另一个热源贴上来的时候，简直像进了太阳内核，当然他没有去过太阳内核，只是他第一次感到这么炎热，皮肤在被灼伤的临界值，却毫发无损。同样被绝境病毒改造过的身体随着欲火逐渐升温，他眼里喷出了火焰，火舌舔舐着对方的眼，于是托尼眼中只剩下一片火海。  
“闭上眼睛，感受我的存在。”恶魔般的声音在他唇边呓语。托尼睫毛一颤，闭上眼睛，对方眼中咄咄逼人的光还残留在视网膜上，热浪却被阻隔在外。

那是什么感觉？  
你吻过被太阳亲吻过的花瓣吗？  
他是可怜的爬虫，永远在光的暗面生存，在无人问津的沼泽间苟且偷生。有一天，他突然看到一朵花。这朵花娇贵无比，轻轻一碰就掉了几片花瓣；可它又那么勇敢，别的花都不敢开在沼泽边，它却把根一扎，对沼泽里的爬虫说，你看，我把美好带来了，我要让这里长满花，让这片沼泽消失。爬虫感叹花朵的伟大，可他的家就是沼泽，离了这里他不知道要怎么生存；他渴望成为花朵那样美好的代名词，可他无法摆脱黑暗带给他的一切。  
爬虫爬上小花的身躯，用尖利的牙齿啃咬它，用带着酸液的口水腐蚀它，只有这样，它才能永远留住那片美好，也能继续在沼泽里生存下去。  
基连松开托尼的唇，他觉得自己就是可悲的爬虫，他永远地留住了这朵花，可它却不是原来的样子了。  
“我知道那是什么感觉了。”  
“什么？”托尼没有听清他宛如梦呓的话。  
“现在，我们来检查身体。”  
基连没有直接回答他的提问。既然是爬虫，就要扮演好自己的角色。他戴上挂在颈间的听诊器，冰凉的金属伸进对方衣领。托尼觉得有冰块落在自己滚烫的皮肤上，不由地惊叫一声，冰块恰巧落在他左边胸口。  
“你的心跳很快，为什么？”基连不轻不重地用听诊器按压受凉挺立的乳首，托尼低喘一声，明白了对方的意图。  
“我这段时间总是心跳很快，医生。”托尼隔着衣服，把手放在对方扶着听诊器的手背上。“你觉得是什么问题？”  
“我还要进一步确认才知道。”基连将听诊器移到右边胸口。  
“脱掉上衣。”  
“不用吧？”  
“我是医生，听我的。”基连对他勾起唇角。  
托尼知道对方是在威胁自己，他应该反抗的，应该尖叫着离开说你这个变态，可他没有，他听话地解开了自己宽大的病号服。  
基连对于他的配合十分满意，奖励地按揉着一边的乳头，托尼忍住自己发出奇怪的声音，但他控制不住微微颤抖的身躯和下身的反应。听诊器换了个地方，它开始沿着他的身躯一路向下，最终按在了他半勃的阴茎上。  
“你上次性生活是什么时候？”基连注视着那个禁不起挑逗充血变大的地方。  
“这和我的心脏有关系吗？”托尼发现自己入戏还挺深的。  
“当然，规律的性生活对身体有益。”基连眼皮都没眨一下。  
“唔，好吧。”托尼艰难地回忆了一下，最终得出一个令自己沮丧的结论。“有半年了，自从战争以来就没有过。”  
“这么说你做过了。”基连快要被自己冲破胸腔的嫉妒震惊了。  
托尼嗤笑一声：“这还用说吗。”  
“我是说在下面的经验。”基连突然露出一个邪气的笑容，“你做过吗？”  
“……没有。”  
“希望如此。”基连扔掉听诊器，猛地扒下对方的裤子，托尼条件反射地大力推他，基连扬起手掌，一巴掌拍在他雪白的臀瓣上。  
“啊——”疼痛混合着奇异的酥麻从臀肉处传来，托尼羞耻地别过脑袋，基连捏了捏他的臀肉，笑了笑。“我不信，你有世界上最翘的屁股，谁都抵挡不了这个。”  
“去你的！”托尼挥起一拳结结实实地打在对方脸上，基连被打地脑袋偏向一边，嘴角却带着笑意，斜斜地看着他。“刚刚我们不是配合地很好么，这会不想跟我玩医生病人的游戏了？”  
“是你先破例的，”托尼揍了别人一拳却毫不在意，“没有哪个医生会管病人有没有在下面。”  
“好吧你赢了，”基连举手作投降状，“你知道，我有时候就是控制不住自己。”  
“关我屁事。”  
你就不应该跟他废话。基连告诉自己。瞧，他现在不想面对你而翻身侧躺着，却把浑圆的臀部曲线暴露在你眼前，真是个不会保护自己的小娇气鬼。基连不动声色地坐在床边，手指在臀肉上色情地抚摸，在尾椎处徘徊，托尼身子一僵，狭窄的手术台容不下他再次翻身，只能被迫承受对方的亵玩。基连俯下身轻轻啃咬他的耳垂，留下一串晦暗不明的水渍。  
“行了，我本来不想再管地球上的事，不过，我会帮你揍一顿那个叫灭霸的家伙的，不是交易，你的要求我都会尽量满足。顺便一提，你可真恨他。”  
“我也恨你。你们这些臭虫就是闲不下来是吗？”  
“是的，”被叫了“臭虫”却毫不生气，甚至还面带笑容的基连，将涂满润滑油的手指捅进对方的臀缝，“现在，这只臭虫想上你，所以他就这么做了。”  
“操，出去！”没有被这样对待过，托尼惊恐地收缩臀部试图把对方推挤出去，却把体内的手指咬得更紧了。基连嗤笑一声，“我现在相信你是真的没做过这个，瞧你那副贞洁烈女的模样，真不敢相信是你主动求我操你的。”  
“我只是怕你的鸡鸡在我屁股里喷火。”托尼一本正经地胡诌。  
“那你大可放心，要喷也是你先喷，未完全融合的绝境病毒才是最不稳定的。”基连毫不畏惧对方的讽刺，“而且，我相信你喷的会是水。”  
“你——”托尼脸憋地通红，对方下流到极点的话让他羞耻万分，身体却因为即将到来的事而微微颤抖，内心深处一丝隐秘的兴奋让他暗自心惊。也许真的是这里的日子太难熬，在这样一个不太难熬的时候，他竟然会想要一次肉欲的交缠，与这个将他幽禁在秘密空间的人。  
体内的手指不断增加。基连发现对方不再挣扎，甚至放松了穴口，任由他沾着湿粘的液体涂满原本紧绷的内壁。他可不想多嘴探究对方的心理活动，趁着这时候很快完成了初次扩张。  
托尼在他手中叹息。前列腺的酸胀不同于以往的任何性爱，那感觉就像所有的情潮被大坝抑制住找不到出口，只能在体内翻滚搅动，把心绪搅得一团糟。他觉得身上又开始出现那种烧灼的疼痛。镇痛剂的效果不该这么快就过去，是欢愉在灼烧着他。  
“给我。”托尼再次变成金色的瞳仁望向对方，明明没有焦距，但基连觉得他在遭受折磨，在恳求自己。他几乎毫不犹豫就释放出自己身下的野兽，用力插入开拓好的甬道。托尼的肠壁火热地包裹着他，他从未觉得这么好过。他想，对方果真是美好的代名词。  
被填满的瞬间，托尼发出一声似哭非哭的嘤咛，那些情潮突然有了宣泄的地方，随着肉体间的摩擦，开口越来越大，他几乎能看到那个情景。自己高得不正常的体温与对方相同，也就是说，现在的他如果是与普通人拥抱，一定会觉得冷。  
“你的欲望只有我能满足，我的也是，只有我们是该死的合适。”基连挺动下身，性器像一根火棍在对方股间进出，带出一些小的水花，皮肉遇到水发出“呲呲”的声音，为过热的地方不断降温，又让交合的声音更加淫靡。  
“哈——”托尼无法思考，对方的撞击太剧烈，像陨石撞向地面，高热几乎将自己融化。可欢愉也是那么明显，他娇嫩的内壁被摩擦地流了泪，他觉得眼睛发酸，却流不出泪，金色的瞳仁太热了，泪水还没分泌出来就被蒸发。他们像两条干渴的鱼，在越来越小的泥潭中翻滚，拼命从对方身上榨取更多汁液。  
“你喜欢这个。”基连肯定道。他的性器重重碾过内壁上一个小凸起，托尼整个人像触电一样抖了抖，穴口下意识收缩。基连重重拍打他的臀瓣，嘴里骂了句脏话。“操，你真会夹。”  
“不，不喜欢……”托尼否认着，但小穴却不知餍足地想要吞下更多，甚至抓住了对方布满青筋的手臂以求支撑。基连满头大汗，顾不上讽刺对方的口是心非，直直冲着那点顶动。  
狭小的手术台吱吱作响，两个成年男人的体重本就让它不堪重负，更何况他们还在乱动。一声巨响，手术台被他们弄倒，托尼惊叫一声，下意识抱紧对方。两人在地上滚了几个圈，到墙角才停下来，这个过程中基连的性器一直插在对方体内。停下的时候，基连觉得下腹一湿，低头看去，点点白浊洒在他下腹和纠结的耻毛上，托尼竟然紧张地射了。  
“出，出去。”托尼全身都红了，脸更是红得像煮熟的虾子。基连本该乘势好好耻笑他一番，可他的小兄弟还在享福，不愿意离开。  
“我还没有到。”基连脱下自己的白大褂铺在对方身下，他像所有温柔的情人那样吻了吻对方的额头，说着小心着凉，却就着这个姿势把对方按在地上干了起来。穴口已经有些红肿，穴肉也充血变成了深红，刚刚高潮过的身体只觉得体内的巨物又硬又烫，还次次都能命中敏感点。托尼未来得及说出口的抗议很快变成了呻吟。  
“嗯……慢一点……操，给我出去！啊……”  
“再等等，我快到了。”基连按住对方乱动的脚腕，托尼两腿被张到极限，脑袋随着对方的顶弄在墙壁上撞来撞去，这些都让他窝火极了。但体内的快感不容忽视，所有讨伐到最后都变成断断续续的喘息。他双脚下意识夹紧对方，内壁一阵痉挛，竟是又被操射了。  
基连也到了极限，他抽出性器快速撸动几下，大股精液喷洒在对方股间，那种快意是他从未从任何人那里得到过的。  
“免得你说我会喷火。”基连指指那些体液。

***  
“我本该从这个世界上消失，拯救我的是上帝，我便是天使，若是撒旦，我便是恶魔。”托尼小口饮下最后一口红酒。这里是秘密基地的地下一层，他被与一个有奇怪刘海的人关在一起，更奇怪的是，这个人也叫托尼斯塔克。但鉴于整个基地的存在都不怎么合理，因此这样的存在也合理了起来。  
“所以你不爱他？”有两根刘海的那个托尼看着自己空空如也的酒杯叹气，他早在对方的故事中喝光了自己的酒。  
“你会爱上撒旦吗？”托尼讽刺一笑，“我们只是拖着对方越陷越深而已。”  
开门锁的声音打断了他们的谈话。有刘海的托尼紧张地看向门口，他知道“噩梦”又来造访自己了。  
“我不知道，托尼。”临走前他说，“我分不清什么是真的。”


	2. [紫人铁]主人与爱人

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 微sm

走廊的灯忽明忽灭，好像黑暗用无形的手扼住了光线的咽喉。一个人隐于阴影之中，身体在地面投射出拉长变形的影子，如果再配上阴森的音乐，简直跟恐怖片没什么两样。  
“跟‘自己’聊得很开心？”他低沉的声音缠上来，托尼就被拉扯着靠近。面目变得清晰可见。他很英俊，即使脸上印着深浅不一的疤痕，裸露在外的紫色皮肤看起来像溺水好几日，也无可否认这个事实。  
这就是恐怖片。托尼毫不怀疑这一点，否则为何他控制不住自己颤抖的双腿，为什么他会任由对方像恋人那般抚摸他的发梢，亲吻他的眉眼？  
“谁都爱听八卦，尤其是‘自己’的事。”托尼无所谓地耸耸肩，尽力使自己看上去放松。  
“你很紧张，亲爱的。”对方充满压迫感的视线牢牢地盯着他，在那有如实质的目光下，托尼觉得自己的灵魂无所遁形。  
“是的，我紧张了，”托尼轻轻咬了咬自己的下唇，眨了眨眼，“你会因此惩罚我吗？”  
“我们可以去楼上再讨论这件事。”身材高大的男人罩住他的肩膀，地板上两个影子依偎在一起，亲密无间。

他们的相遇是那么完美。尽管有过那么多床伴，但托尼至今记得二人第一次见面的情景。那天他胸前别了一支香水玫瑰，托尼见过无数种这样的搭配，却唯独对这束玫瑰倾心。一见钟情即是如此，没有多余的思考，就达到了完美的结合。托尼所知晓的只有这个男人的名字：泽布迪亚。他相信对方知道自己是谁，但显然这个人对于自己的魅力一无所知。  
“我迟早要死在你身上。”泽布迪亚着迷地抚摸他光滑的脊背，手指使力一抓，就在皮肤上留下几个指痕。  
“那你可得趁现在多做几次。”托尼吞云吐雾地转向他，将自己嘴里的白烟渡到对方口中。

后来托尼知道，过于美好的东西很可能不是真的，只是他意识到的时候已经太晚。泽布迪亚第一次提出主人和奴隶的游戏时，他出于好奇心理没有拒绝；泽布迪亚将他关在家里不允许他见别的男人时，他也只是小声抗议了一下；就连住进这个与世隔绝的地方，他也没觉得有何不可。  
人在噩梦中不会那么快就醒来，惊醒却是瞬间的。他裹着浴巾踏出浴室，发现对方不在家，那一刻他突然像是被定住一般，手中浴巾滑落。  
他意识到自己正在被控制。  
泽布迪亚寸步不离的守护，浓烈的占有欲，还有强烈的S倾向，让托尼感到甜蜜的同时吃尽了苦头。独处的几分钟，他想了很多接下来要怎么做，可是一见到对方，任何多余的心思都不复存在，他爱这个与众不同的男人。只是在为数不多的独处时间，他想得越来越多，到后来，一听到他的脚步声就开始紧张，他不止一次梦到对方正在啃食他的皮肉，而自己只是在旁边看着，就好像被吃掉的人与己无关。  
“你是我的，托尼。”泽布迪亚露出白森森的牙齿，对着他笑。

“你今天有点心不在焉，还在想跟别人聊天的事吗？”泽布迪亚缓缓解着他的纽扣。托尼一个激灵回过神，扯出一个笑容。  
“抱歉，我走神了。”  
“你知道，我不喜欢你跟别人走得太近，”泽布迪亚解开最后一颗纽扣，掀开衬衫。裸露出来的大片胸膛遍布交错的红痕，他将指腹贴上去，仔仔细细描摹着。“尤其这个时候你却在想别人的事，让我有些失落。”  
“唔嗯……”被摧残过的娇嫩皮肤，仅仅被手指磨蹭就又痛又痒，指尖离开后，触感依旧残留着。明白对方的意思，托尼双手颤抖着，捏着衣角将深红的衬衫脱下。  
“请惩罚我，主人。”  
泽布迪亚没有作答，似乎是在打量这句话的自愿程度。他将手放在托尼后脑勺，引导着他缓缓接近自己。  
“舔舔它。”这是一句指令。  
托尼心口产生难以名状的悸动，他听话地伏下身，直到自己与对方的胯部平行，接着咬住拉链头，轻轻向下拉扯。他带着体香的呼吸洒在对方胯部，泽布迪亚不用他做什么就硬了。扣子有些牢固，托尼费了些功夫才把它咬掉，他吐掉口中的异物，抬眼看了一眼对方，用牙齿扯住内裤边缘向外拉，紫红的性器迫不及待地跳了出来。  
“You’ll never know just how much I miss you”  
“You’ll never know just how much I care...”  
泽布迪亚喜欢在做爱时放这种黑胶唱片时代的老歌，酷爱摇滚的托尼没法说服对方改掉这个习惯，渐渐地自己也习惯了这个。在舒缓的女声中，托尼舔舐热腾腾的柱身，充血肿大的龟头。在泽布迪亚之前他没为任何人做过这个，但他就像这方面的天才似的，被情人称赞有世界上最灵巧的舌头。这只灵巧的舌头舔过马眼和冠状沟，留下一串水渍，接着温暖的口腔将头部纳入其中，被舌面包裹的柱身继续胀大变硬，托尼口中都要放不下了。  
“乖孩子，吞深一点。”泽布迪亚喘着粗气，鼓励地爱抚他的卷发。托尼吞下硕大的头部已经很勉强，但他不会违抗对方的命令，只是将自己脑袋努力压近，坚挺的柱头像楔子嵌进喉咙，托尼忍住干呕的欲望，前后移动自己发酸的下颚。无法吞咽的口水从唇角溢出，托尼一张小脸都被撑得变了形，坚硬的肉块在脸上撑出形状，他被逼出了眼泪，泪水要落不落地挂在下眼睑，看上去更加可怜。泽布迪亚受不了托尼的眼泪，溢出胸腔的暴虐欲望迫使他抓紧对方的发根，操纵着托尼替他口交。  
“唔——”托尼在这窒息与干呕交织的酷刑中却感到一阵难以言喻的兴奋，他的阴茎勃起了，习惯被粗暴占有的后穴一张一合，渴望口中巨物的入侵。但泽布迪亚今天似乎只想干他这张嘴，撞击的动作毫不怜惜，最深的时候只留卵蛋在外，粗糙的耻毛一次次刮过托尼的脸。托尼一手抱着对方的大腿以支撑自己，另一只手隔着西装裤按揉自己的阴茎，这自然没有逃过对方的眼睛。  
“别忘了这是惩罚，不许动。”泽布迪亚残忍地将他的手臂捞起死死扣住。托尼快疯了，呼吸不畅加上欲望得不到纾解，一直悬而未落的泪珠一颗颗滴落。  
这病态的性，畸形的自己。  
最令托尼恐惧的不是这个人的暴虐欲望，而是面对这样的行为依然会感到愉悦的自己。  
他明白自己不可能逃出对方的手心，因为他从来没想过这个，他享受，并沉溺于对方施加给他的一切。  
口中的巨物越来越滚烫，青筋一跳一跳，这是快要释放的前兆。泽布迪亚闭上了眼睛，狠狠地操着情人的嘴。托尼则已经完全失去了自主呼吸的能力，只能在对方进出的间隙从鼻腔吸入氧气。紫红的性器死死抵住他的喉咙，最后抖动了几下，一股股的精液直接流进食道。  
泽布迪亚释放的一瞬间，托尼下体一跳，一缕湿粘的液体从他半勃的性器流出，只是口交就射精了，这个认知让托尼因为缺氧而惨白的脸飞速变红。  
泽布迪亚抽出自己的性器，托尼立即扑到地上咳嗽起来，刚刚有些体液呛到了气管。  
“你做得很好。”刚刚惩罚过爱人的男人爱怜地拍拍他的背，从桌边端过一杯水饮下，蹲下身抬起对方的下巴，将水渡给对方。  
“好些了吗？”他像所有温柔的情人那样问道。  
“我没事。”托尼抹抹嘴唇上的水珠，脸上带着不自然的红晕：“今天到此为止了吗？”  
“我的甜心刚刚不是都忍不住了，怎么，这会不想要？”泽布迪亚故作正经地逗弄他。托尼窘迫地摇摇头，“不，我……”  
“那就是想要了。”泽布迪亚太清楚对方的性格了，他或许很听话，却总是不擅长直接表达出自己的想法，作为有绝对主导权的男人，他总是会主动一些。  
“说出自己的欲望，这不丢人。”大手伸进对方后腰，在柔软的臀部轻轻揉搓的同时，泽布迪亚挺胯与对方的性器轻轻磨蹭。带有强烈暗示意味的动作和恶魔般蛊惑人心的耳语，很快让托尼无暇他顾，随着臀部上的力度，穴口也难耐地蠕动着，刚刚没有充分发泄的性器也在摩擦中迅速勃起。  
“我，我想要你，进来。”托尼闭着眼睛道。  
“看着我，托尼。你想要我的什么，进去哪里？”泽布迪亚继续循循善诱着。  
“我……”托尼咬紧下唇，犹豫半晌。他望进爱人的眼，那里面带着鼓励，爱意，欲望，是他钟爱的紫罗兰色虹膜，从里面他看到了犹豫不定的自己。  
到底有什么好犹豫的呢？他不愿意放你走，你也离不开他。  
托尼突然想到，大概是名为“斯塔克的自尊”之类的东西一直在前面挡路。  
“我想要你，从心到身，”托尼靠近那双紫瞳，“操进来，用你的肉棒，操进我的肉穴。”  
“我的主人。”  
强烈的电流冲刷着泽布迪亚的脊椎。他发现自己因为这句话就重新硬起来了，这一刻他终于意识到自己成功了，那双时常流露出受伤与忧郁的眼睛，总是躲躲闪闪不肯直视他的眼睛，此刻炙热而坚定，他相信自己的目光一定也一样。  
“我答应你，我的托尼。”紫人一把抱起地上的人，扔到他们滚过无数次的大床上，没怎么用力就把昂贵的西裤撕烂。阴茎上还残留着一丝白浊，泽布迪亚用手指摸了摸，禁不住笑出声。  
“你怎么会这么敏感，帮我舔几下就射了？”  
“还不是你让我变成这样的。”托尼又羞又恼地捶打他的胸膛，内心却为接下来的事而兴奋不已。  
“我的错，这就满足你。”泽布迪亚忍住笑意，将手指伸进他的后穴，惊讶地发现里面湿热无比。  
“你做了润滑？”  
“呃——”  
“你他妈的就夹这这么一个湿漉漉的屁股去跟斯塔克聊天？”紫人觉得自己的脸一定成了紫红色。  
“拜托，只是正常的聊天而已，你这是吃的什么醋？”托尼已经决定接受对方的占有欲了，可这种莫名其妙的生气理由大概也只有他想得出来。  
泽布迪亚看着他胸口的红痕，决定今天要再留下多一些痕迹，最好是衣领也遮不住的那种。他不再废话，扶着自己的硕大对准穴口就捅了进去。  
“啊——你，慢点……”一开始就被快速进入依然让托尼觉得难受，无论怎么扩张都比不上真枪实弹的做爱，尤其对方的性器比常人粗壮，更是难以适应。  
“慢点能满足你吗？你就喜欢我这样操你，不是吗。”泽布迪亚直接从背后进入他，像发情的公狗压着一只母狗，手臂环抱住他的腰。腰部像上了马达一样快速挺动，每一次都又快又狠，肉刃将层层穴肉破开开回翻搅。  
“哈啊……喜，喜欢……再用力点……”托尼随着对方的顶撞大声呻吟，双手紧紧抓住床单，却完全使不上力，整个人都被情人圈抱在怀里大力操干。  
“好，好厉害……太用力了啊……”  
“是你求我操你的。”紫人继续用言语羞辱着对方，“上面的嘴跟别人聊天的时候，下面的嘴是不是也想吃肉棒？”  
“啊……是，跟别人聊天的时候……想吃肉棒……想被主人操……”  
“操，怪不得你那么会舔，”泽布迪亚忍不住骂了句脏话，“早就想要了是吗？”  
“呜呜呜，想一直吃主人的大肉棒……”托尼控制不住自己说出那些令人难堪的话，羞耻地哭出声，但这种心理只会更加让他兴奋。  
“操死你，让你再发骚。”泽布迪亚也干红了眼，专挑敏感点操，牙齿狠狠地咬住他的后颈，像在教育不听话的小猫。托尼再也发不出完整的句子，只能被顶地咿咿呀呀地呻吟，前端不断在床单上摩擦，很快就到了临界点。  
“哈啊……要被，要被大肉棒操死了……啊————”托尼内壁剧烈痉挛起来，指关节握得发白，性器抽动了几下，一大股粘稠的液体浸湿他的小腹。埋在他身体里的性器感受到内壁的收缩，泽布迪亚马上意识到对方已经被自己操射了，阴茎也被夹得难受，便开始冲刺。  
“停，停一下——”还处于高潮中的身体禁不起折腾，托尼带着哭腔恳求，但身上的人完全不为所动，只是锲而不舍地对准敏感点冲刺。  
“不，不行，又要——啊————”托尼喊哑了嗓子，哭着射出又一道精液，紫人再也忍受不了，最后抽插了几下，将性器抵在肉壁最深处，一道道滚烫的精液尽数灌进托尼的肚子。  
托尼还未从超过身体承受极限的双重高潮中回过神来，额上的碎发都被汗水濡湿，泽布迪亚拨开他的头发，轻吻着他。  
“人人都爱钢铁侠，但你只是我的，托尼。”他叹息着收紧手臂，“只能是我的。”  
“我知道。”托尼推了推对方。  
“City of stars,Are you shining just for me...”  
音乐还在流淌，属于黑胶唱片的歌曲已经放完，卧室里现在回荡着一首电影的插曲。托尼没有看过这部电影，只是偶尔听到歌词，就纳入了自己的播放列表。  
“屁股里还塞着什么东西不会有谁睡得好。”托尼再次推了推他。紫人不情愿地抽出来，手臂却依然固执地抱紧对方。  
“你想不想看电影？”托尼突然问道。  
“电影？”泽布迪亚不认识似的看着他，“我可能有几个世纪没看过那玩意了，你想看？”  
“一时兴起，”托尼转过头耸耸肩：“正常情侣都会看看电影什么的。”

别注：第一段歌词来自《水形物语》原声带，叫《You’ll Never know》，第二段来自《爱乐之城》，歌名《City of star》


	3. [斯库鲁盾铁]巨龙与公主

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 1.文中出现的“斯库鲁人”和“史蒂夫”都是指斯库鲁人假扮的美国队长
> 
> 2.有非自愿性行为暗示，注意避雷

眼皮有些紧绷，后腰酸痛地厉害，身下一片冰凉。强打起力气抹去眼皮上干涸的精液，他蜷缩在地上，不远处就是温暖的床榻，但颈部的铁环勾住的铁链让他只能在这点空间活动。其实最痛的还是尾椎下方，穴口因为过度使用而红肿外翻，干涸的白浊同样占据着一席之地，而他靠近地板的一侧身体因为寒冷而麻木。托尼努力了一会儿才睁开眼，身体上的不适让他意识到自己又一次被操晕了过去，而对方就这样放任他自生自灭。

一道向上的力度拽着他，强迫他抬起头。眼前出现一张再熟悉不过的脸，只是神情却与记忆中相去甚远。那眼神包含着淫邪，轻蔑，讽刺，托尼难以承受地闭起眼睛。

“昨晚睡得好吗，亲爱的？”他说亲爱的时候，好像要把眼前的人拆穿入腹。托尼别过脑袋不予回应，但下一秒，头发被拽得生痛，脑袋被强制着转回去，看着他不愿看的人。

“怎么，对我的‘伺候’不满意？我可是很满意你的表现，想一想都要硬了。”

“你不是他。”托尼蠕动着嘴唇，艰难地发出这几个音节。口腔粘膜应该是被破坏了，嗓子像砂纸打磨着一样痛。

对面的人变了脸色，大力推开他，于是托尼又重重撞到地上，头晕眼花。

“给他点水，夜莺都变成鹦鹉了。”他冲身后人吩咐道。

一盆水铺天盖地地浇下，这下全身都是冰凉的，托尼呛了好几口水，心里却浮起淡淡的喜悦，那些干涸的体液终于随着流水消失无踪了。

“你不是他。”托尼又重复了一遍。

正要离开的人脚步一停，转身露出一张变为绿色的脸，虽然他仍好好穿着美国队长制服。

“是，我不是他。”他挑起托尼的下巴，“我能操你，他不行。”

绿皮肤的属下识趣地退出房门，托尼放松了身体，露出一个虚弱的笑容。

“所以说你是一个愚蠢的大块头，人人都想得到斯塔克的大脑，你却只顾满足最低等的兽欲，”托尼嗓子还有些沙哑，但不影响正常的发音。“你大可把我当做充气娃娃，但我不会就这么被你击垮的。”

绿皮肤的人收起了獠牙，隐藏了肤色，他又变回了托尼熟悉的那张脸。托尼惊异地看着他，他本以为自己会遭受又一顿虐待，但对方松开了手，甚至解开了他脖子上的镣铐。

“你们地球人总是自以为是，以为自己是宇宙中心，就算地球已经成了斯库鲁帝国的一部分也不愿放弃幻想。”他轻轻抱起托尼，将他放在温暖的床榻上，“我会让你离不开我，到时候再好好嘲笑你那可怜的自尊。”

“你在做梦吗。”托尼从心底笑出声。

“托尼。”史蒂夫用那种他惯用的温柔深情注视着他，“你无法抗拒我。”

那一瞬间，托尼错觉真正的史蒂夫回来了。

衣服是最无关紧要的障碍物，何况他根本没穿，在这里的日日夜夜，大兵都在辛勤地浇灌他身体的花蕾，现在它成熟美丽，亟待采摘。托尼被过度使用的肉穴居然又生出一丝欲望，习惯了被粗暴对待的身体渴望眼前的巨物进去填满。他不用对方说什么，主动低下脑袋去亲吻硕大的龟头。

“你主动地像个站街的婊子。”那个人嘲笑道。这不会是史蒂夫说的话，托尼知道，他只是无法控制住自己，那个人一命令他就浑身颤抖，回想起之前那些他反抗之后的下场。羞耻的泪顺着眼角流进精致的胡须，将那一片弄得湿答答，会让人错觉是口腔分泌的津液。他含住被自己舔硬的巨物，只进去一个头就无法继续，无论是超级士兵还是斯库鲁人，对他来说都太大了。皱在一起的小脸被撑得变形，像被扯坏的漂亮人偶，额前的碎发湿答答地滴着水，将泪水隐藏起来。斯库鲁人却不耐烦他的磨磨蹭蹭，直接挺胯让自己的龟头抵上瞬间收紧的喉咙，爽地他低吼一声。

托尼从心底发出苦笑，他就知道对方不是那么容易满足。已经被过度使用的喉咙在接触到坚硬的肉棍时不禁干呕起来，这却让口中的巨物更加坚硬硕大。托尼只得一手扶着它，一手撑住自己摇摇欲坠的身体，开始做深喉。生理性的泪水满脸都是，他觉得呼吸困难，呼吸之间都是男人浓重的麝香味，他知道自己身上也都是这样的味道，水可以冲淡痕迹，却不能冲走已经被操透的事实。

怎会这样呢？地球沦陷，史蒂夫下落不明，这个绿皮肤的外星人种却可以任意变幻成他的样子，连那些他们相处的记忆也一并复制。托尼有时会想，也许史蒂夫早已消失，灵魂与另一个可恶的绿色恶魔一同寄居在这具假冒的躯壳中，或许这样就能解释对方偶尔流露出来的温柔。

“唔嗯……”口中的巨物爆开白浆，大部分流进了食道，小部分呛进了气管，托尼脸一下子憋红了，勉强让堵住自己呼吸的巨物离开口腔，就跪在床边大口咳嗽起来，粘稠的乳白色液体喷在他自己掌心，托尼慌乱地在床单上抹了几下，因为此前对方会要求他舔掉自己手指上的精液。

“宝贝，你吓坏了。”刚刚发泄了晨间欲火的男人温柔地蹲下身，吻了吻他带着腥膻味的手指，托尼受惊地抽回手，让自己缩到床的另一侧。

“好吧，我今天还有事。”斯库鲁人懒懒地提好裤子，打量着他，“乖乖等我回来。”

不能再这样下去了。托尼在对方走后艰难地爬起来。他看向窗外，原本美丽的城市变成一片焦土，绿皮肤的人指挥着地球人在废墟中干活。其实他们有的是先进的科技去重建城市，只是为了通过高强度的奴役劳动磨灭人的意志罢了。托尼试着下床，才踏上地面，酸软的身体就支撑不住地跌坐在地。

托尼绝望了。自己这样根本跑不掉，就算可以，整个地球都是他们的，又能跑去哪呢？

窗外监工的咒骂声与人类痛苦的呻吟无时无刻不在折磨着他的耳朵。托尼突然神经质地笑了起来，配上泪水的笑显得诡异极了，但他就是停不下来。

他知道自己要怎么做了。

斯库鲁人靠着房门蹲下，大口喘着气。刚刚一瞬间他心悸不已，就好像自己真的成了那个叫史蒂夫的地球人。因为他发现，看到对方眼中流露出受惊的眼神，自己居然会于心不忍。

这是斯库鲁人最不能忍受的事情。他居然对一个低等种族的漂亮玩物生出了恻隐之心。

“女王告诉我们，要惩罚与斯库鲁帝国作对的所有人。”他喃喃自语着，脸上头一次流露出困惑的神色。

“够多了吧，这样的惩罚。就算不能完全放过他，至少以后也不要像昨天那样过分了。”

“史蒂夫真是个幸运的混蛋。”

斯库鲁人回到关着托尼的卧室，惊讶地发现这次他没有流露出任何憎恶或惊惧的神情，只是怯生生地看着他，用他琥珀色的大眼睛。

“怎么了？”斯库鲁人被自己轻柔的语气吓了一跳。

托尼垂下眼睛，支支吾吾道：“我里面有点痛，能帮我看看吗？”他抬起眼睫盯着对方，“我不想让你的属下来看。”

斯库鲁人呼吸一窒，在他自己能反应过来之前，就轻轻放倒对方的身子，分开他因为害羞而并拢的双腿。人类的自愈因子使穴口看上去没有早晨那么可怖了，只是依然红肿着，他舔湿自己的手指伸进去摸索，连他自己也不知道为什么要这样小心翼翼。

“是这里？”他按着一处问道。托尼摇摇头，难耐地别过头去。

“这里？”他反复问道。在按上某一处时，他感到包裹自己手指的内壁瑟缩了一下。

“嗯……”托尼点点头。

斯库鲁人呼吸粗重了起来。眼前的人看上去对危险一无所知，咬住自己下唇时不时瞥过来一眼，似乎在奇怪他为什么不动。史蒂夫抽出手指，从美国队长的制服口袋掏出一粒小药丸。

“这种药丸可以治愈你的伤，但是也有副作用。我想说清楚免得你怀疑我给你吃了什么奇怪的东西。”

“什么副作用？”

“你的体质会增强，变得更像斯库鲁人，”他慢条斯理地说着，“也就是更耐操，你懂我的意思。”

托尼脸白了一下，似乎在犹豫要不要接受帮助，最终还是苦笑着点点头。

“就算不吃你也会每天操我的，不是吗？所以不如减轻一点痛苦。”

“你说得没错。”史蒂夫肯定地说着，在托尼能反应过来之前，他含住药丸，低头吻住对方。

托尼惊讶极了，这是对方第一次吻他，之前只有最原始的交合，没有这样温存的时候。口腔里有淡淡的草药味，说不上好闻，但舌头纠缠与上颚摩擦的触觉让他生出一丝迷恋。他看着近在咫尺的眉眼，明明是记忆里最熟悉的样子，眼下动作也温柔地可怕。托尼闭上眼，他真的要错觉这个人就是史蒂夫了。

药丸被口水充分溶解。托尼感到身体酸痛的地方全都恢复了活力，一瞬间仿佛脱胎换骨一般。他睁开眼，看到对方也在注视着自己。

“还疼吗？”

托尼摇摇头。

“这样最好。”史蒂夫重新吻住他。

这次的吻多了几分色情的意味，灵巧的舌头不容置疑地搜刮着口腔的每一处，手臂大力地拥抱着对方赤裸的身体，像是要把他揉碎在怀里。托尼被吻地起了反应，勃起与他的隔着布料摩擦，舒适的触感让两个人都忍不住轻哼。

“我帮了你，是不是要给我些奖励？”磁性的嗓音在他耳边道。

“我有选择的权利么。”托尼忍不住笑了起来。

“我赋予你这样的权利。”

托尼睁大眼睛，难以置信。

“快点，在我后悔之前决定。”史蒂夫烦躁地推开他。

“好吧。虽然不知道你在玩什么把戏，不过……”托尼咬咬牙，从背后揽住他，“反正我也没有地方可以去。”

史蒂夫心中巨震。仅仅一句话，他转了无数个念头，狂喜的，怀疑的，但身体作出了最本能的反应，他抓住对方的胳膊翻身压住他，头一回，他们久久地对视，没有憎恨或轻蔑，只有试探着的温情。

“没有惩罚。从此以后你永远在我这拥有一席之地。”他颠三倒四地说着，遒劲的肌肉稍一用力就将制服撕得粉碎，托尼将脑袋埋进他的颈侧。

“代替史蒂夫陪着我好吗？”

“我会比他更爱你。”

事情总是超乎人们想象。谁也想不到最终会是这样，可怖的绿色恶龙沦陷，善良的公主献祭了自己，就像那些中世纪传说一样。这只龙眼下为自己终于收获了传说中的真爱而狂喜不已，他小心亲吻着对方细嫩的脖颈，手臂渐渐移到下方，原本红肿的穴口奇迹般变得平整。不止如此，随着他的抚弄，那个穴口渐渐有了些湿意。托尼没法解释自己身上的变化，他就是突然觉得内里无比空虚，肉壁蠕动着相互摩擦，但这还不够，远远不够。

“你的药……”

“我不知道会这样。”史蒂夫有点手足无措起来，这是从没出现过的情况。但托尼已经等不及了，可怕的空虚消磨着他的意志，现在他只想让对方快点进来。

“进来，我可以了……”托尼蹭了蹭他的下体。史蒂夫觉得一瞬间下腹坚硬如铁，他从未见过这样的托尼，主动又饱含情欲，比之前诱人了不知多少倍。他一时间后悔自己过于听从女王的指挥，一时又庆幸自己做了正确的选择。

贲发的巨物顶住湿滑的穴口，缓缓推进。托尼咬住下唇以防自己痛呼出声，即使有润滑也过于巨大的阳具，在顶开肌肉时将它完全撑开，肌肤相贴的部分像被点燃一样滚烫，柱身上的脉络可以清晰感知。托尼可以感到它是怎样一点一点打开自己，体内所有肌肉都随着对方的挺进而产生变化，变为对方的所有物那样依附着它而存在。

史蒂夫则觉得自己的性器被紧致的内壁包裹着，爽得倒抽凉气，新产生的体液更是提供了绝佳的湿滑触感，减少了前进的阻力。将性器全部埋进他体内的时候，史蒂夫感到肠道蠕动着缠紧他的柱身，让他差点交代出来，只好轻轻拍打对方臀部让他尽力放松。

“老天，放轻松，这就让你痛快。”史蒂夫说着，挺动胯部让自己在他体内驰骋。他不喜欢这具人类的躯体，与托尼相比，这具身体过于粗犷，手臂跟他脑袋差不多大，但不得不承认，在这种时候，强壮的身体总算有些妙用。他不用怎么费力就能干得又狠又深，身下美丽的人儿因为他的动作而呻吟扭动，他便觉得没有比这更美妙的事了。

“呃啊……好大……”托尼失神地呓语着。身体似乎更加敏感了，体内坚硬滚烫的家伙将他皮肤褶皱完全撑开，那些敏感的角落全都被找到，仅仅是最简单的摩擦就让他爽得脚趾蜷起，难以抑制地呻吟。

斯库鲁人完全被托尼情动的样子迷住了，下身不自觉发狠地肏着，天性中的暴虐因子作祟，他想要弄哭对方，操坏他，让他只能求饶。巨大狰狞的紫红色肉棒在媚红的穴口进出，时不时带出细碎的淫液，将交合的地方打湿，肉体碰撞发出的巨大声响与喘息声一起，充斥了整间屋子。托尼耳边只有羞人的交合水声与双方那些迷乱又荒淫的字句，整个世界似乎只剩下他们，用最原始的方式试探彼此的真心。

“托尼，为什么，”史蒂夫红着眼盯紧他，“为什么选择我。”

被叫到的人勉力聚焦视线，在史蒂夫脸上，他找到了从未见过的神情，那里面包含太多情绪了，此时的他没法很好地辨认，只是他突然意识到，斯库鲁人也有不自信的时候，他在等待一个答案。

“因为你选择了我。”

公主在渔船上等待自己的末日。天黑了，传说中的恶龙还是没有出现，她不禁担心夜里的海风会将她冻死。就在这时，月光一瞬间暗淡了下去，她转过身看见巨龙向着自己而来，在高空中，他硕大的身躯闪着金光，连星光都黯然失色。

这就是传说中可怖的巨龙吗？公主想，他明明带我飞上天空，也让百姓不再受别的恶龙的侵扰。他巨大的身躯无可比拟，该多么孤独啊。

托尼发现有水滴落在自己脸上，那是巨龙的泪。他看穿了对方庞大身躯下隐藏的人性，与漫长的孤寂。

“你拥有我所有的承诺。”他说着，“我不会再让你受伤了。”

托尼无法作出回答。体内的性器突然发了疯似的，一次次对准了前列腺冲去，七魂六魄飞了三魄，都在高空盘旋，一个不小心就是万劫不复。他啜泣着抱紧对方宽阔的背，甬道内肌肉开始无规则地痉挛，他的前端在自己肚皮上射出一道长长的白丝，又很快被紧贴的躯体抹去。

“呜……不行……太多了……”托尼惊惧地看着他，体内阴茎还是没有射精的意思，可高潮中的身体根本禁受不住这样高强度的性。史蒂夫低头看着那双受惊的泪眼，不自觉吻上去，身下动作却未停止，于是托尼就持续地高潮着，只能绷直了脚背抖动着身子，连什么句子都发不出。眼前图象已经模糊，像是无数的星星在他眼前，那么托尼知道，自己确实是被巨龙带上了天空。

斯库鲁人爆发出一声大吼，阴茎最后一次重重地埋进最深，随着吼声爆发出的白浆源源不断地填补着甬道的空缺。托尼被滚烫的精液刺激地又射出一股淡淡的液体，嗓子已经发不出任何声音，只能紧紧抱着对方以寻求支撑。

射过一次的大兵不愿意抽身离去，像是大型犬那样将脑袋蹭到对方脸颊，抱着他温存。处在高潮余韵中的托尼嚅嗫着双唇，他忽然有些不忍心这么说了。

“放他们自由，我就属于你。”

史蒂夫唇角的笑凝固了一瞬，随即释然地点点头。

“我就知道，你不可能那么容易妥协，果然。你又一次为人类献出了自己。”

托尼毫不意外他会识破，因为他就是这样想的，但他有十足的把握对方一定会答应。

“我是把自己献给了你。”

对方怔愣着，他发现自己无法拒绝，他就快完全拥有这个人了。

“我说过，你拥有我所有的承诺。”他又一次吻住对方。托尼瞬间感到放松，但令他意外的是，直视自己的内心，他竟然有着隐约的期许。

“你知道吗，我喜欢飞在高空的感觉，”托尼舔舔下唇，“再带我飞一次吧。”

而这次，斯库鲁人完全听懂了他的暗示。


End file.
